Under A Paper Moon
by LunarLexicon
Summary: "Of all the things he knew, I never would have surmised that he'd ever willingly forfeit his heart... And I knew from that moment on, I would protect him. Even if it killed me..." Parallel Universe KH, this is pretty much an alternate take on the series. Organization XIII based. Rated M for swearing and later violence. (And possibly ZekuSai.)
1. The Daily Routine

Everything was routine with the organization. Every day I would go to the common room and assign the missions. VI was always the first to show and collect his mission (whether it be recon or paperwork). Within the next hour or so IV and V would show, I'd hand off their missions. III was punctual, always showing at the same time for his. Then eventually II, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, and XIII would show. Although II, IX and XII would try and push of their missions. Only to do them when my "patience" wears thin... All was said and done by noon. So then the Superior and I would go over it, who does what, who needs more work, and when a meeting should be held...

* * *

**A/N: This is a short first chapter. But then again I'm not too great with starting things.**

**Also, I think Saix would refer to pretty much everyone by number, only using their names (minus Zexion) if he's about to turn them into a ragdoll.**

**He also seems very punctual. **

**Emotion wise, I plan to put them in quotes. Hence the "patience" part, since nobodies are actually incapable of feeling them. They only know what the memory of it is like.**

**Of course that would apply to everyone but Roxas and I believe Zexion (since Ienzo was quite young when he lost his heart).**


	2. Along The Lines Of Punctual

It was rare for something to be amiss, so it was all the more noticeable. Especially when VI starting taking longer on missions. Although it was gradual, it was noticeable. He'd take slightly longer, and return slightly disheveled. He completed his missions though. Kept being punctual, so for now I won't say anything...

_It only took a matter of days before it became clear that something was amiss._

Everyone else returned, yet Zexion has not. Considering it was simple recon I see no reason for him to be delayed. I have to discuss this matter with him. I sat in one of the lounge chairs in wait of his return; shortly after, as if on cue a corridor opened and he stepped out. "Zexion."

"Seven." He gave a brief nod in my direction.

"Could you sit for a moment, I would like to run something by you." The Schemer paused for a moment, as if debating it, but in the end he walked over and took a seat on the lounge chair across from me.

"If I may venture to ask, what may that be VII?" He looked at me, blankly. Surprisingly he didn't comment about the fact that I used his name rather than number.

"You're taking longer to do missions, even if you still get them done."

"...This leads me to believe that there is a problem, no?" I couldn't straight out say it, for sake of not insulting him. He still had a higher rank than me, even if it is only by one.

"It seems... that you've been having issues completing your missions." He opened his mouth to comment back, but motioned him to wait. "Not exactly completing them, but you seem to return disheveled and slightly battered. Even if it only is recon."

"Perhaps you are sending me on missions that are beyond _my_ skill set." A frown formed on my face, of course I had expected a sarcastic answer from him. But Zexion still dodged my question.

"That is not what I mean Zexion. I'm asking if there is something amiss with you."

"So you're saying I don't meet the standards." He sneered at me, "as far as I'm concerned a time limit was never set for missions, VII." He moved his hand to rest on his chin.

"That's not what I'm saying..." I almost wanted to throw something at him. Almost. Why can't he get that his own well being is important for the organization.

"Oh? Then what exactly are you saying Seven?" I bit my lip, did I have to yell it at him?

"Are you ill? Do you not notice the injuries you return with!?" I slammed my fist on the table, the rage slowly boiling.

His expression went blank again in a matter of seconds. "No. I am not. I suggest you watch your tongue seven, you seem to forget I injure easily."

I sat there completely dumbfounded. Did he truly not get it? Is he playing coy? " Perhaps if you hadn't noticed your well being is important!" I dug my nails into the table, it's screeches making the only noise. I was brimming with anger.

Had I, or anyone else been able to understand his thoughts I would guess that he'd be taken a back. He simply looked up at me, his hand falling limply on to the chair and said, "Is this coming from you or _your master_?" Without a second thought I had nearly tackled the illusionist, I stopped right before I actually touched him. What was I doing? Choking him wouldn't do any good. Yet, I just went berserk and completely snapped out of it...

"He is not my master. He is the Superior, and this would be coming from me, from _my own mind_." Zexion raised his index finger and pointed to the middle of my face.

"I suggest you mind your own business Seven, my well being is none of your concern. If I was ill I would have discussed this with four." The two of us were inches apart, my hands rested on the arms of the chair six currently occupied. "So leave me be. If I do in fact fall 'ill' I will be sure to let you know. Since suddenly you seem to care." I could've sworn I heard malice in his voice. I backed off.

"Fine. But I suggest you do your missions faster before the Superior takes matters into his own hands." I walked away before I could hear another remark, although I did hear him scoff at that.

* * *

**A/N: I could only see Saix and Xemnas getting away with calling Zexion by name. Also as far a Zexion is concerned I could see him being a bit of a sadistic, sarcastic person.**

**Ha. Saix says for the organization. But that's a lie.**

**Also, i'm still trying to get used to Saix's personality. He just seems overly dull, so I'm taking a bit of liberty here. I can also see him having a small sense of humor and personality regarding his thoughts.**

**Pfft. I did make a reference to Dog! Saix. I personally see the fact that he holds a close business relationship with Xemnas being easily misinterpreted by other members. However Zexion's just mocking him here.**

**This was tough to write, since I had to try and exclude feelings. But I digress.**


	3. It was Unexpected in the Least

Of course, VI went right back to being his usual, fast punctual self. Almost as if nothing happened in the first place. Of course, I never expected the course of events that would follow. "Zexion, your report."

The pale schemer held the report (seemingly appearing from thin air) out for me to take. "Of course." I took it from him.

"That is all for now." He turned to leave and only took a few steps before his face almost connected with the floor. However, it didn't since I caught him by the arm. "Zexion?" I checked to see if he was even conscious afterward, which it seems he wasn't. It's not everyday that of all people, Zexion blacks out. So I picked him up, bridal style (since he wasn't heavy, or that tall for that matter) and debated whether to go to four, or take him to his room... or what the hell to do in this situation. So more or less I sat there with a baffled look on my face. I spoke softly, "Zexion, I don't know if you can hear me, but i'm going to take you to four..." Where did that come from?

It was barely audible, and clear something was wrong. "...No, you can't do that..." There was something laced in his voice that wasn't there before. I had wanted to, but clearly it was something that had been hidden for a while. It was best I take him to my own room. Since no one dares enter there... so I guess that's going for me. Perhaps it was delirium in his voice...

* * *

I had surmised that my face promptly connected with the floor right after my eyes closed against my will. However I registered that I was in the air, held by someone... Most likely VII, since he was only a few feet away. I mumbled an answer to whatever benign question I was being asked. If I was being asked one. Then I fell back, only to wake up in an unfamiliar bed. My cloak, gloves and shoes had been removed. I opened my eyes after a small struggle, to see a window and bench. Although the light of Kingdom Hearts seemed to light the room. "...What in..?"

"Well, at least you're finally awake." I didn't even realize I had said a word. But I now confirmed the fact that this is VII's room. His scent now obvious. "You nearly hit the floor a few seconds after you handed me your report Zexion." I heard the soft click of his boots as he walked over and perched himself on the edge of the bed, looking over to me. "I brought you here by virtue of the fact that you did not want to go to four."

So that's what I had answered, I pushed that thought aside and looked back at him. Of course it was his eyes that caught my attention. Although he seemed "calm" I could read him easily. _Worry. Concern. Anger._ How odd that his eyes show the husk of emotion. I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it. The same person, whom now looks at me with concern was only a short time ago ready to asphyxiate me. "You seem to want to say something."

"What's wrong with you?" Well, at least he was blunt.

"I'm fatigued." That was a lie.

"So you show no signs and suddenly black out?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit." I could hear a mix of "worry" and "anger" in his voice.

Why was he angry with me? Plus he doesn't "worry" about anyone. "You find that hard to believe."

"You've been in and out of delirium and unconsciousness for three days. Saying some formula that sounded like alchemy or something. So yes, I find that hard to believe. Especially when you have a fever." Three days..? It just felt like a matter of seconds to me.

"Well, that is a plausible reason." I tried to sit up a bit, only to stop. The seals on my back were loose.

"So. Spill it."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"You, the Cloaked Schemer of Organization XIII, not keeping a secret or plan stowed away would be a paradox." If only he didn't have a fair point. "Plus, you've been stuck half way between sitting up and laying down. As well as the little color you had draining from your face." I looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Then tell me seven, why would I divulge such a thing to you?"

"Because I'll get Vexen if you don't."

"Then I definitely will not impart this to you." I went back to laying down, since getting up was not going to occur.

He let out a sigh, clearly unsure how to respond. Next thing I knew, he grabbed my shirt collar and made it so we had become only inches apart. "What. Are. You. Hiding. Zexion." I could sense the "rage" building. He glanced down and loosened his grip, the "rage" fading fast. "Why are you wearing spelled bandages?"

I swallowed, knowing I need to approach this with caution. "I'm injured."

"Are you Zexion? Are you really..." I caught a fragment of the last sentence before I fell, once again, into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters.**

**So at long last, a plot bunny.**

**Zexion is hiding something (that's surprising). Insert Sarcasm Here**

**Now I do see Zexion as vulnerable to injury. I also see him as having a bit of a recoil effect when using potions. So I could see him using a more traditional method.**

**As far as Vexen's concerned, nothing against him, I just see him as "Oh? someone's ill? Let me check this out. With my scalpel." I personally think he would not hesitate to experiment on someone. Even if it was Zexion.**

**But then again who knows if he's actually injured... /Gets Slapped**


	4. A False Hope

I placed Zexion back down, since he inevitably passed out again. This better not be like the last three days. Although those bandages are a whole new matter. They weren't hiding an injury, for it would have most likely needed to be changed by now. Plus they were spelled, which was highly unusual. Even for him. I got up and returned to my desk, trying to clear my thoughts. What he was saying earlier... It's not an equivalent exchange. You need two to barter for it. One if you get lucky. What the hell is he saying? Those spells though, they're bind spells. Why in Kingdom Hearts would he need a bind spell? I ran my fingers through my hair. "...Just what are you doing Zexion?" I got up, sitting still was not helping. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts... Our saving grace. "What the hell are you doing..." I couldn't explain why I was upset with him for hiding this. I couldn't explain why I wanted to ensure he was better... Yet I wanted to make it right. However that could be done...

* * *

_"Superior?" _

_"Yes Saix?"_

_"Why are we here?" I couldn't help but ask, I mean. I've gotten a "second chance" at life. I want to know._

_"To complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas's gloved hands reached out towards the sky. "To return to being whole." He turned on his heel quickly. "So we, the supposed forsaken can live again."_

* * *

Those words seemed to bother me... It seems they were talking about a similar situation... Zexion was one of Ansem's apprentices... Yet, I doubt my purpose even more than before. XIII is helping us progress. I jumped a bit at the rustling of sheets, for Zexion had stirred. "What I said to you in delirium, what was it?"

I'd rather him tell my why he was wearing spelled bandages, but one can only hope for such an easy conversation with Zexion... "You muttered something about some equivalent exchange thing. Something about a two to one barter, I don't really know..."

"Was that all I said?" He pulled himself up, with what seemed like a decent amount of effort.

"Yes. Would it have to do with those spelled bandages?"

"Perhaps." It wasn't an actual answer, but it was more than I was expecting.

I sat back down on his bed, looking him in the eye. "Why are you hiding this? Whatever this is."

"Why do you suddenly seem to care VII?" Hell if I knew.

"Is it an issue for one to be bothered by someone's well being?"

"Well. If you take by the facts that the cold uncaring diviner has gone from minding his own business to choking me to watching over me as soon as I lose consciousness and not telling the Superior or four upon my request then i'd venture to say yes." There it is again, the fact that I want to wrap my hands around his neck and at the same time I don't want to...

I sighed, not sure how to respond. "...Zexion, are you hiding something from the Superior?"

He fell silent for a second, looking for the words to say. "What good would it do me if I told you? You'd tell me off to him almost immediately." Except I wouldn't.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, in a gentle way that I had never thought possible from me. The words left my lips before I even knew what I was saying. "Why are you doing this? You're hurting your self for what reason? Why Zexion? To what end... "

I stared back blankly at Seven as soon as he finished speaking. First he's telling me that I need to do my missions faster, now he's doting over my private matters? I'm not so sure I didn't hit the floor. "I have my reasons. Even if I was hiding something that should be- so to say, kept away from certain members... What do you have in wanting to know it?" Now that I think about it, there was quite a decent amount of "concern" in his voice.

His grip tightened on my shoulders, most likely going to leave a bruise. Seven looked over to the window, and in that moment it was clear. It was the words that had been left unsaid that told me the most. I swallowed, knowing that one wrong word could cause him to snap my shoulder right out of its socket. "Is it so wrong to care? For supposedly incapable of feeling emotion we are such fragile creatures..." The unwavering calm in his voice concerned me. "It's almost like we have a tougher time being no one than actually existing..." He looked back at me, avoiding eye contact.

"...Seven..." What was he doing... I've never seen him like this again he doesn't usually decide to help when someone manages to get an injury...

"Tell me. Zexion. Tell me everything about your past." I froze up at the statement, since I'm not the one that gets asked about my past.

"No." The two of us sat there, in silence. No words, just gazing at the other. Waiting for the next move.

* * *

_The silence was unnatural. The small creature we called "heartless" dove straight for Xehanort, knocking him down and claiming his heart. A burst of energy hit the remaining five of us. In that moment, I knew. He was the reason this was happening. He wanted us to do this. It wasn't an equivalent exchange. Two lives for an artificial heart. The swing of Dilan's lance broke the silence, and in the midst of it I ran over to the notebook which had contained it all. The data. The results. The bane of it all. I grabbed it (after jumping a few times, since being about three-two doesn't help) and also knocked down a vial. That too I took, only to see that it contained a heart. Not a real one, but a facsimile. "Wait! Where's Ienzo!" I stayed very still. I have to destroy this. They can't find me._

_"Even!"_

_"Braig, I can't just leave the boy here."_

_"We have to go. Now." I heard another inhuman sound. This time it was Braig. Fortunately Dilan and somehow Aeleus had managed to pull him away._

_A voice that I was presumed to be incapable of spoke. "It's this it's after..." I looked at the delicate vial, the small heart encased within. Of course, I ran. Darkness rises, so I need to get to the top of the tower. This was vivid, I ran up the stairwell books and vial clutched to my small being. At the top balcony, I looked out (which I regret) to see the darkness, claiming the world that was once my home. I set the rune I had remembered from a book. Light. That way I had a minor barrier. "How do I get rid of it?" Then it hit me. Xehanort had left behind some shell of himself, and a dark entity (the creature had awoken after Braig fell). Heartless cannot collect a false heart, even if they sense it. But the notes... I remembered a page from one of Master Ansem's spell books. A binding spell. Even if I lost my heart I could bind it to my own soul. "Please work..."_

_After a bright cloud enveloped me, I fell on to the ground... gasping for air. Yet I stopped. The vial was empty. The notes were gone. Yet I could feel them, ingrained into my existence. "Ienzo... what are you doing?" It was and wasn't Xehanort's voice. I sat up and looked to see the purest form of darkness. _

_"... I..." He stopped walking closer to me, I grabbed the vial, hoping he would not see that it's contents were gone. "...I..."_

_"You can talk? Well how about that, now dearest Ienzo... would you happen to know where the experiment has gone?" He stepped a bit closer. I didn't move. "It's a very vital part of this." The only thing that broke this conversation was a high-pitched scream, presumably Even's._

_"Why is it?" Such a simple question. But I needed time._

_"Now, now, you know why it's so important. It worked. I know, there was an artificial heart. The door to darkness is real! " He almost spun around but his amber eyes stopped, and looked at my chest. Where both my own heart and the empty vial lay. His "tone" of voice changed. "What happened here?" I slowly got up. __Pretending__ to be scared. I was ready to throw the vial for him to fetch it like the twisted monster he now was. "Ienzo." I took a step back. He took a large one to close the distance. "Why are you holding an empty vial?"_

_"I destroyed it." _

_"What?"_

_"I... destroyed all of it."_

_"I'm sorry but what exactly to you... no... no."_

_"It's gone. The hearts, the research. Gone Xehanort. It's all __**gone**__." I don't know where the courage came from, but I welcomed it._

_"You didn't. No, you couldn't of..." He was getting closer to me now, the anger clear. _

_I can't recall what happens next, but somehow, I heard a voice. Such a lovely, gentle voice. I listened, it gave me a choice. To give up my heart. That's just what I had done. Then it all faded to black..._

* * *

"...Zexion?" I was almost nervous to say a word, for Zexion hadn't moved his gaze (other than an occasional blink) for a good forty minutes.

"Yes, Seven?" His sapphire eyes met with mine.

"What exactly happened in Radiant Garden?"

He gave me what I hadn't expected. Zexion told me everything. "It's a long story..."

After what seemed to be an eternity, I came to learn that the superior was just using us. Just for his own will. Kingdom Hearts could never return the hearts, it only turned them in to an instrument. One that when complete, it would be in Xemnas's hands. Zexion showed me, Ienzo's final memories. The binding of it, I saw the bandages removed. What seemed to be simple mana marks were the destruction of a world. I brushed my fingers over one of the markings, causing Zexion to straighten his back. But I saw it. A fragment of the research... Of all the things he knew, I never would have surmised that he'd ever willingly forfeit his heart... And I knew from that moment on, I would protect him. Even if it killed me... "Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Why is this hurting you?"

"That, is a question that I myself am unable to answer."

"I'm going to write you off."

"What?"

"You're not leaving this castle like this."

"Who gave you the forsaken right to do that?"

"I did, I'm not leaving either, and you know what, I want this to end. All of it. I've been living in a false reality… Is there a way to prevent Kingdom Hearts from being complete?" I pulled him closer to me, protectively, like how a child would hold their favorite toy.

Surprisingly, Zexion had yet to move. "Not from what I recall."

It was terrifying, yet peaceful all at once. I no longer knew why I was "alive". I no longer cared. All I knew is that I wanted to stop Xemnas from completing Kingdom Hearts... I wanted to see the Superior fall to the darkest depths of hell. You know what? I want to take the sorry bastard there myself.

* * *

**A/N: A whopper of a chapter.**

**With the actual reason to the plot. OTL**

**So if you haven't gotten it. (Or fully understood it.) Ienzo in his final hour or so of life, took all the research that the six of them had done and bound it to his soul. Because he realized Xehanort had caused destruction for his own gain. So Ienzo took it into his hands to stop it.**

**Also clearly Xemnas has no idea about Zexion having the research bound to him.**

**Here's the part where Saix changes his opinion. About Everything. **

**Also, the italics would be flashbacks. **

**So that is all.**


	5. Fabricating

"Seven, just how has no one noticed my absence?"

"I may have said you had off-world recon. It was a dire situation, so you had to leave immediately."

"Not bad Seven, I must say that was clever of you. Although what am I do to about a mission report?"

"I was just going to waive it off saying the issue was resolved."

"Oh." I got up to re-wrap the spell-bound bandages around my upper torso, "well, then I assume I'll have to remain in here for the rest of the week then."

"Yes. But it's okay, since I don't really sleep. Plus I've still got paperwork."

"You're still not done?" I said as I had slid my cloak back on, even if it was pointless.

"Yes. Because I had to take care of a certain illusionist."

"Well, it's half way through the month... and I only took up three days."

"Oh shut up."

"It's rude to insult your peers."

"..." I heard him sigh and proceed to flop down in his chair over by his desk. "You know, we have to do something about this."

"Of course Seven. A good plan takes time, and careful observation." At this moment I perched myself on the edge of his bed, he turned his chair to face me.

"Well. Why don't you already have a plan? Since you are in fact the person who does most of the planning on how the organization is run."

I cupped my chin with my hand, crossing the other one over my torso. "Now, I never said that there was never a plan. I just said the plan changed. It has to be revised." My next gesture was towards the window. "The Superior will not tolerate any sort of mutiny, or and sort of betrayal. So this plan will have to be done in secrets, in the darkest depths of the shadows." Seven looked over to the window, his expression now blank, much different. "We must make him believe we still want to complete our mission to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"I suppose you're right." He looked back over to me, unsure of a lot. It was very clear. I had exposed the false deity and shown him a new light. He was doubting everything he was told to be right.

* * *

_Codex Entry: 001 - Untitled._

_Why do I even write these?_

_Vexen says that it's "healthy". Do we even have to worry about that?_

_Well. This week was just wonderful,_

_Everything I knew was complete bullshit._

_I would really love to smash the superior's face in._

_Well. That would be an understatement honestly._

_Hm._

_It's odd. The same exact reasons for my dislike towards him are the same reasons I should not trust Zexion._

_However, I saw it. Not just his memories, or the data. I saw past the Schemer's facade. And it scared me._

_It truly, and honestly scared me._

_Zexion doesn't often show emotion (well, minus the blank/calmness, sarcasm and sass)._

_And It's clear, that this needs to end._

_I don't feel pity, or sympathy._

_I see the truth, and two paths._

_Keep living a lie, or be set free._

_I have more doubts now than ever._

_But I trust him. I trust Zexion._

_And so help me if I can't do a damn thing to fix this._

_Zexion has finally returned to his own room. _

_Xemnas hasn't questioned it. At all._

_I've tried to keep my distance from both of them._

_As for Zexion, I do it so no suspicion arises, since both of us only really talk at meetings, or mission assignments (paperwork as well)._

"It takes time... Just be patient." I worry that the Superior may be plotting something of his own...

* * *

**A/N: Ha. I should have updated this last weekend.**

**But I didn't.**

**And I've had a bit of a writer's block. So it was a bit time-consuming to come up with this,**

**It's kind of a short chapter. **

**But that's what I get for doing this with no outline. **

**So it's more or less a filler and answers a few questions.**

**Also, for anyone who is reading this. I'm not actually updating on any schedule (I would like to go for weekly, but one can only hope).**

**I also am juggling a few things as well as this so please be patient.**

**Reviews would be appreciated, so that way I can have an Idea of what you guys think, and maybe what you'd like to see.**


	6. Corrupted By Power

It's absolutely divine that the Superior hasn't suspected a thing. Although, it's particularly odd for him to request my presence especially since everything is going "well". I'm more "concerned" about the fact that it was said to be important. So, I knock, five times.

I hear a muffled come in, and I enter. "You requested to see me Superior?" I shut the door, then make my way closer to his desk (which is in fact the only piece of furniture aside from the chair he sits in in this room). I stop a few feet in front of it, quickly surveying his desk, which was adorned by papers. Of his own penmanship. Which was extremely rare, which could only mean one thing.

"That I did, Zexion." He stood up from his own chair and walked over to me.

"Was there anything in particular you needed to discuss, sir?" He was only a few feet away from me, leaning on the edge of his desk. He never left his seat. For anyone. Why start now? I looked into his amber gaze, noticing an all too familiar look. A deadly look.

"I want to talk with you. Run a few hypothetical situations by you."

"If all you had wanted to do was talk, why ask me?" I perked my eyebrow up, he did have my curiosity now. Why not ask IV? Or VII?

"Because you are wiser than anyone else, myself included. So please, walk with me Zexion." The fact that he's not only requested my audience and 'complimented' me in the past five minutes is starting to say he's up to something. He started to walk, and I (apprehensively) followed suit. "I was wondering, what if there was another way...?"

"And what exactly in particular do you mean by that?"

"To return hearts, well. To return an ideal heart." Ideal. Artificial. Perfect. All what happened back then.

"It depends, finding thirteen hearts that have the ideal definition of a heart would be difficult. " I paused, knowing that a single word could cause hell. "...Although, there are more inhuman methods of doing so."

"That's what I thought, funny thing isn't it? I swore I had the notes from way back when. But I can't find them anywhere." I almost stopped walking, I let myself breathe normally. Or else he'd figure I knew something about them 'missing'. I also noticed he was very close to me.

"That does seem a bit odd, although I was unaware that they had been salvaged." The superior started to walk up the curved stairwell. The same stairwell that led to the Altar of Naught (which he had only allowed Sai'x to set foot on, in certain cases).

"They were, or at least I had thought they were." I crossed my arms, well... more like wrapped them around my torso. Why would he want me of all people to be near his precious Kingdom Hearts? "But on a similar note, I would like to show you something." He extended his hand, motioning me to follow. So I did. He continued to walk up the spiral stairwell, all to calmly.

"If I may ask, what exactly would you like to show me?"

"It's amazing Zexion... It has gone beyond the expectations we had." An actual answer rather than fawning over a moon would be great. "God. It's divine. Kingdom Hearts is so close, I can feel it." The Superior stopped and motioned for me to go first through the door, which I did. However his courtesy would lead to even more devious intentions. I had stopped, he motioned for me to continue. "Keep going."

So I walked up yet another staircase (although this one was smaller) to the Altar. Then I had seen it... No, I had also felt it. Kingdom Hearts. It's corruption. The supposed deity we worship, I couldn't help but frown a bit. It was farther along than I had thought it to be. I had subconsciously walked to the middle of the altar, like a moth to a flame. This can't be real... no. This is not real, perhaps I'm still dreaming? I was breathless. More from being absolutely petrified than amazed... "...Superior..." He had walked over to my side, and he looked to be observing me, although I wouldn't call observe the proper term for it. It was more like desire.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, but he didn't remove it he let it linger. "It's beautiful, it can help us... Zexion." He waltzed over to the edge and raised his hands. "It can return what we lost." He walked back over to me, making direct eye contact with me. He was intending to do something, at least I think he was. "Oh Zexion, it's wonderful." He placed both his hands on my shoulders, in an all too gentle manner. The way he looked at me though. It was clear, Kingdom Hearts wasn't the object of his true desire. I was.

"How much longer do you think it will take...?" Up here, I had no escape. Not unless VII showed up (which is highly unlikely, he's buried in damage reports). I had to distract him.

"Not too long." I felt a sharp "pain" in my chest. It was an illusion, a mere memory. But it hurt, I cannot let this happen. I looked to my side, taking in the floor pattern. This close? This soon? I can't tell XIII to stop collecting hearts... I could distract him, maybe. I closed my eyes, this "pain" had not ceased. "...Zexion?"

I shook my head a bit, and raised my hand to it. Perhaps I was just losing my sanity. "Yes, Superior?"

"Are you alright?" I heard far too much concern in his voice.

"...Yes, I just seem to have a bit of a migraine." Which is a lie, it hurts exactly where my heart was. Is this an effect of Kingdom Hearts? It's sickening.

"I guess you should rest then," he opened a corridor and motioned for me to go through it, and I did. It led to the sixth floor (since corridors could not be used to enter one's personal chambers). I took my leave, safely. Seven should be told of this, although right now I really should rest.

* * *

He looked so pale when he left, that must be a bad migraine. (I do know he is prone to getting them.) Zexion... Oh how he looked amazed, I finally managed to catch his attention. Perhaps I can catch his desires as well... Dearest Zexion, he looked so beautiful under Kingdom Hearts. His silver hair gently catching the pale yellow gleam. Oh how I want you all to myself. I would of gotten to express my desires fully, but you had seemed so bothered. I do not want to hurt you. "I hope for another chance then, my dear schemer..." I returned to my office, skimming over the papers. Alchemy. Science. The data proves I can return two hearts, if it is done just right. I want to give you the very thing you lost, due to my lust for power. But you were so young then, just a babe. Oh how you've grown, you've blossomed into a fragile creature. You are just as deadly as you are beautiful... My dear Shadow-Walking Schemer, you no longer need to fret...

I hear three rasps on my door, "Superior, may I come in?"

"Of course VII." The tall blunette walked in, shutting the door whilst balancing a stack of papers.

"I have my set of paperwork finished, where do you want them sir?"

"Good, just place them on the edge of the desk VII." I waited for him to place them down, "what type of mission does Zexion usually go on?"

He paused for a second before he answered, "it's only reconnaissance, why?"

"He seems tired."

"We've both had a lot of work to do Sir, the paperwork can be tedious. It's only once in a while I send him though, only when there's no definite threat." I heard him swallow.

"Ah, I was unaware... do the two of you need more time for the paperwork?"

"Time would definitely help, I do not know if it would cure the issue though..."

"Well, then i'll give you both a month and a half to do the work." I leaned back in my chair, it seems odd how he's reacting to this.

"Thank you sir, i'll let him know." VII turned and took his leave. I hope Zexion will be placed under less stress this way.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Bam, got this one done... which it's more or less feelings than plot.**

**Yes, Xemnas desires Zexion more than Kingdom hearts.  
**

**Zexion realizes that Xemnas is closer to actually completing Kingdom Hearts than he has been leading on (it's partially blocked so it's kind of hard to guess acurately).**

**I also hate being sick, seriously. It's no fun.**

**But, we're getting somewhere.**

**So please don't kill me because I suck at updating, but I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	7. A Memory Once Dormant

As soon as the superior asked about Zexion I knew something was up. Well, that and he also had papers of his own scattered on his desk (it's usually pretty bare). I should check up on him. I flicked my wrist and summoned a corridor to the sixth floor and I stepped through, it led me to the library. Which after about thirty minutes it was clear he wasn't in there... which is a clear indicator of something. I walked to his room then, knocking softly three times. "Zexion...?"

A muffled come in was heard to my relief. So I went in to find Zexion lounging on his bed reading what seemed to be a copy of Hamlet. "Hello Seven." His silver fringe obscured his face at the moment. "Was there something you needed?" He carefully bookmarked the page he was on and gently closed the book (which seems the only kind of thing he shows any sort of emotion toward).

"Yes, there is..." He sat up properly and looked at me, it was unsettling at how pale he was. I mean, he was pale... but he looks unusually pale. "...but first, are you okay?"

"Yes, I had a bit of a migraine earlier but it has passed." Zexion folded his hands on his lap. "Now what was it you needed?"

"The Superior was asking me about you... like he commented you seemed tired and I replied you give us both a lot of paperwork. He gave both of us a month and a half to do all of it. But he also had handwritten notes on his desk and... an-" Zexion motioned for me to stop, although he frowned a bit.

"It seems he wants to use Kingdom Hearts to return hearts, but not all. Only a few it seems. Those notes are him trying to remember the data from Radiant Garden. But it seems Kingdom Hearts is not his true desire."

I most likely looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth wide open. "What."

"The Superior pulled me up into his office today. To talk. So I did, he asked me about what I recalled on the notes from back then. I played dumb. He seemed to believe it. That was not all that happened though. He took my up onto the Altar and showed me Kingdom Hearts... " He sighed a bit and ran his hand through his hair. "But then he looked at me, not observing. Not in anyway he looks at anyone else, he looked at me with desire. Not just simple one, it was strong." He shook his head. "Then I felt a sharp 'pain' in my chest, I couldn't tell if it was an illusion or not... so I told him I had a migraine. He looked far too concerned and sent me on my way." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"That Bastard..." I was so angry, how dare he even think about anyone like that. Let alone try to get him alone, Zexion is no physical fighter. I want to hit him so hard right now. I remained quiet although it was probably quite clear I was angry.

It must've been a little while, but I heard Zexion speak up. "Sai'x?"

"...Yes?"

"Kingdom Hearts is closer completion than I had thought it to be."

I looked at him, he was calm... but god I wanted to hurt someone. I slammed my fist into the wall (rather than at Zexion, he didn't deserve my rage). "How dare he! Why that mother fucker 'ought to pay!" I remember yelling before I fully went berserk.

I only had a matter of seconds to dodge Seven's claymore. He was a loose canon, seemingly even more so regarding me. He had no idea what he was doing clearly. "Seven!" He swung again, I thought I moved out of the way, but part of the guard (it wasn't the blade fortunately) connected with my leg. This was clear due to the all too loud crack of my fibula. "Dammit Seven!" I summoned my Lexicon and cast reflect. His berserker mode was no longer than thirty seconds. Before I could finish casting the spell he brought his claymore back around and threw it. I hissed as soon as it connected with my torso, directly below my rib cage. He then promptly pinned me to the wall. He had no idea what he was doing of course... "Sai'x! Stop!" In that instant a dormant memory resurfaced...

* * *

_I awoke to a loud crack. What was it? I quietly slid out of my bed, my small feet making a small thud as they connected with the ground. There was muffled yelling, my father and another. Then a loud thud was heard. It was scaring me. Would mother be mad if I went to her? I hope not, for I had already started towards their bedroom. The door was cracked, enough so that I could slide in without having to push it open further. "Mother?" She was sitting upright on the bed._

_"Ienzo?" She looked over to me, and got up. "You should be asleep dear."_

_"I know, but the noises woke me up. I don't know what they are..." I met her halfway and she leaned down to be close to me._

_"Noises?"_

_"The yelling, and the thud..." Her eyes opened at this, she hugged me and I believe she placed her favorite necklace on me._

_"Ienzo, your father and I love you very much, I want you to know that. Right now I need you to go into my closet and stay there. Do not leave it." I frowned a bit. She kissed me on the forehead and ran her hand through my silver locks (which I inherited from her). She gave me a gentle push over towards the door and I quietly went in, backing myself to be even with the boxes. I could still see her through a small slit in the door, I grabbed a hold of the small locket that hung around my neck. _

_"Well well well, it's been a while Lorelei." _

_"Oh, it's you." After a small stare down between her and whomever the other was I heard the sharp, silencing sound of metal hitting flesh. My eyes opened wider, I wanted to scream but I could only feel my throat tighten. There was so much screaming, they cut her so many times, she was now dressed in red... I had backed myself up against the wall of her closet, tears streaming down my face. I was shaking so badly... He was about to cut her again, but he was hit by a poker from the fire place._

_"You son of a bitch." Oh thank go- _

_"Aw that's cute, why don't you two have a crimson funeral?" He hit him, with the knife. He hit the ground and stopped moving, my mom screamed. Dad? My throat felt so tight, I wanted to scream... but I couldn't I stood there. I couldn't do anything but watch. She had looked over towards the closet and let out a sob. _

_"Y-You c-can't..." I closed my eyes. This can't be real. No. I am in a dream. A very lucid dream. _

_"Yo, Cos. I think there's a kid."_

_"What?"_

_"There's a child's room down the hall and pictures of a kid."_

_I heard a laugh. "Lorelei, no one told me you had a kid... perhaps he shouldn't find his mommy and daddy like this." He opened the closet (I sensed the moonlight on my eyelids) and after a few seconds of silence grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out. I opened my eyes to see I was face to face with him. He was covered in blood. "What a shame, cute kid too." I heard my mom let out a strangled cry._

_"Dude, we ain't got much time... hurry it up."_

_"Sander, hush. I know." I felt a sharp pain in my side, he dragged the blade deeply across my torso, right below my rib cage. Then I was thrown like a rag doll over by my parents. I didn't move. I kept my eyes open, they left quickly. I wanted to scream, would anyone hear me? I pulled myself up, seeing the scene I had wished to avoid. Mom? Dad? Please tell me it's a dream... I made my way over to my mother. She wasn't breathing. Neither of them were. She was still warm, I curled up into her belly and I think I was crying. I don't even know how long I was there. But after some time people showed up..._

_"Shit man... what kind of monster would do this?" _

_"A twisted one, Tim. Get a paramedic."_

_"Why?"_

_"The kid is still breathing."_

_"Okay." I heard footsteps and yelling. I peered over just a bit to see this man trying to coax me away from my mother. I will not move. No. _

_"You said you needed a para- oh my..." _

_"Yes we did, although you'll need to get the kid away from his mom... he's not budging." I gripped tighter into her torn nightgown and after a minute the man had left, a young blunette took his place._

_"Hello there sweetie, I'm Aqua." She paused and looked at me, "I know you want to be with your mom right now, but you got hurt pretty badly and she won't be too happy if you don't get that looked at... so do you think I could bandage it up for you? So that way your mom knows you're okay?" She seemed nice, although I know my mom wouldn't know... but I was feeling so woozy. "Please?" I looked up at her, her blue eyes full of worry. I frowned a bit and let go of my mom for the final time, Aqua (was it?) had caught me and gently placed some gauze onto my side. She pulled out some bandages and a needle. Then some sort of solution I think... My vision became flecked with black and I wanted to close my eyes badly... I grabbed onto her sleeve and then it all faded to black..._

* * *

I snapped out of my berserker mode only to have my hands clasped tightly around Zexion's throat. I looked into his eyes to see he was absolutely petrified and crying. He was crying. I let go immediately and backed away. "...Zexion?" He didn't answer, he balled himself up kind of. I saw his hand clasped around his left side, covered in blood. Oh god. "Zexion, please answer me?" I summoned dusks to start to clean up any damage. He let out a muffled sob. "I'm so sorry... I- I..."

"...It's not your fault."

"I **attacked** you. It's all my fau-" He looked up at me, my amber eyes meeting with his sapphire ones.

"You triggered a memory." A memory? Right. He doesn't have too many of those.

"Zexion... I..."

"Please get me the elixir on my desk." I did and quickly handed it to him, he drank it and it had (thankfully) stopped the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologizing. You cannot control the 'rage' you harbor." He wiped the tears off of his face, he looked at them curiously. "...Hm."

"What?"

"Apparently the direct emotions from that memory transferred to me... Or I cast them upon myself..." He shook his head. "Seven, get the First Aid Kit from my bathroom, it's underneath the sink." I promptly got up to retrieve it. I returned to see Zexion casting a seal unto himself, it changed his clothes (he changed into his pajamas). His cloak still lay on the ground (since he slid it off right after he started talking to me).

"Shit..." I looked at his lower leg to see it freshly bruised and slightly pushed in.

"Seven, you'll need to bandage this... there's a splint in the kit. Lay that on my leg after you place a thin layer of gauze on it." Zexion placed his hands on his leg (where it was injured) and moved them, a loud crack was heard a few moments later. "I snapped the bone back into place. Although I will be unable to walk for a bit." He told me exactly how to wrap it as I was doing so, figures he would know. I apologized every other minute until he told me to shut up.

"Okay, all done." Seven removed his hands from my newly wrapped leg, I looked into his eyes. _Worry. Fear. Anger._ He was "mad" at himself for attacking me. He had not intended to. I was not "mad" at him for it in turn. Although to my credit he moves faster than I had thought.

I pulled myself up, well I tried to then he picked me up and placed me gently on my own bed (which sustained no damage). "I am going to rest now... Make  
sure to take my cloak and destroy it." It had to be disposed of immediately, or else I left a risk factor up in the air.

"Zexion, how are we going to explain this?"

"I fell and a few of my spell books hit my leg after I tripped down a small set of stairs since I was inattentive and missed a step."

"But part of your leg is broken."

He pointed to some gigantic books on his desk. "They are heavy and at least weigh ten to twenty pounds per book. I 'should've had the dusks' get them for me." Which I did in the first place. I can barely carry one on my own. There were only three there.

"Oh... ok. How long do you think the elixir will take to fully kick in."

"At least a few days." He frowned just a bit, and I slid under my covers. He took the hint and left. I looked up at pale blue ceiling, "thankful" VII turned the lights off and I sighed. The once horrid night that I forgot now fresh on my mind. There was no way I was to sleep this night.  
It was odd, how I cried the same tears and felt the same pain Ienzo once did...  
It's the start of a whole new nightmare...

* * *

**A/N:**

**"...dressed in red... "- She was covered in blood.**

**"...crimson funeral"- he was going to drench them in their blood (i.e. Red rather than black)**

**"...he was absolutely petrified and crying."-Zexion subconsciously self cast the memory as an illusion and the emotions transferred, Sai'x thought he had caused it.**

**"...elixir on my desk."- A cure elixir, mixed by Zexion himself (since potions don't do too much and he clearly can't cast a cure panel in this situation). It gradually heals his wounds.**

**So yeah, there's Sai'x flipping his shit and accidentally attacking Zexion. The very person he wants to protect. Nice. Great thing to write on a valentines day.**

**So It never actually says what happens to Ienzo's parents but for the sake of this they were murdered and he witnessed it, causing him to go mute due to the trauma of the incident. (Hence the reason why he's saying he can't scream.)**

**It's an AU so Aqua can totally be an EMT.**

**Be she also seems really nice, so I could see her liking children or healing people before she became a keyblade master. **

**I would also think Zexion would suffer from "nightmares" that is really just a horrid memory or his subconscious casting an illusion on himself and he can't wake from it. (I also think he can self-cast his element on himself by this logic.)**


	8. Remnants

I opened my eyes to see an all too familiar ceiling, bathed in blue due to the curse of what some would call a moon. Despite the fact that i've been in bed for two days, I still feel "sore" as well as the fact that I have nothing to hide from the once dormant memories. Sleep is such a fragile thing, one minute it beckons you, the next it eludes you. Like a game of cat and mouse. "Perhaps I should get some air..." A light sigh escaped my lips as I rolled out of bed. I had changed and sat down on the bed to place my boots on, my leg still bruised from the fiasco a few days before. Of course, the peace never lasts long. Right about the time I finished sliding the one boot on IX busts in. No personal space with him.

"Zexion! Have you seen Roxy?" Nicknames. With the nicknames.

"You mean XIII?"

"Yes! I wanted to go to Atlantica with him, hey!" Oh no. I heard the lightbulb go off on that one. "You should come with us! You look like you need to take a break from all that paper work."

"I really don't think I'd be able to take a break IX." I almost wanted to flop back into my bed right then.

I heard a faint knock on the already open door (at least he knocked). "May I come in..?"

"Yes you may XIII, in fact IX was just looking for you." The boy has his moments.

"Oh, really? Well we can go to Atlantica now."

"Roxy! I want to take Zexy with us, but he doesn't want to go..." Ugh, the nicknames. And now he's pouting. Redeem yourself XIII. Do not look at him.

"I... I uh... I don't know. Zexion's probably busy Demyx."

"There's... quite the commotion going on in here." Well. I guess it's invade the slightly ill Schemer's room time. "Nine, Thirteen please go off and do whatever it is you do in your spare time."

After they skittered off to Atlantica (most likely), Seven had closed the door. "Thank you."

"A nice handful of sunshine and rainbows is not needed right now."

"I agree, I was just going to go for a stroll though."

He looked at me with "worry" and then sighed. "Are you sure you're fine to do that?"

"Yes." I deftly slid my other boot on and got up, looking him in the eyes. "I think I know the limits of my own well being."

"Off to anywhere in particular?"

"No." With that I was "free" so to say. I made my way to the city (which has no residents). It had an eerie calm to it. The darkness aided in it. Perhaps the dark only helped to quell my ever constant flow of thoughts since I had control over it. Not like a heartless, whom was entirely darkness (they are what is left of the heart). I was like a hybrid of both "breeds". I had an affinity to the dark as well as my own element, yet I retain my "human" shell... The reason we have a set uniform is because the cloaks themselves are made to protect from the darkness (which in most cases would burn the "skin" of the nobody through long exposure). In my case, I could walk around with very little to protect me and I would not receive the burns, and from what I've seen they are quite the pain to deal with. The rain wasn't present for once. Leaving the city in silence. Leaving me to my thoughts. The pale fluorescent lights leaving a tint on my steel blue hair as I walked pass. Kingdom Hearts, the false deity that we thought to be our salvation... How would it even come to "fall"? Would corrupting it do anything? For that we'd need the power of a keyblade... I nodded my head, escaping my thoughts for the time being as I ran into on of the local "stores" for cover from the squall. At this point my cloak had become soaked. Lovely. I sat down on one of the stools, looking at the barren "store". Why build a town if no one lived here? Hell, had anyone lived here before? The place was in impeccable condition. It looked to be a coffee shop, from what I could see. I ran my fingers through my hair. What have I done...? I've opened the gates of hell and have almost no inkling on how to stop it. To my fortune the place was warm, due to a fresh fire in the firepla- wait. I turned around to see well, the remnants of people. All of them "retained" a human form. Yet they weren't a nobody or a heartless. They seemed to be in a world all their own, serving physical drinks (which made them all the more interesting to me) and going through the motions. I summoned my lexicon and wrote this all down immediately (for this may be something worthy of looking into some more later). This shop reminded me vaguely of Traverse Town's markets. I just watched them, for a few hours (I had lost track of time, so it may have been longer). These remnants had human forms to them, yet they were transparent and had the scent of darkness. Yet there was more, I knew this was only the first layer of it. I had gotten a bearing of what time it was roughly and realized that I would be late for "dinner". (One imposes us to eat, says it's good for us. I don't eat anything, I see no need to.) Food is like potions and elixirs in a way, they have some benefits but nothing major. I dare say I made it back to the castle in record time.

"Zexion! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Seven nearly tackled me into a wall, he looked "relieved" to see me.

"Is something going on?"

"Yes."

"The Superior has decided we must undergo training to test our skills." Just the word made me shudder.

"What? When?"

"Yes... and we will start tomorrow." Individual Skill? This has never happened before. Perhaps it has something to do with those papers he has. I closed my eyes, great another migraine. Then again, running is no walk in the park for me.

"I'm in no condition for it..."

"He's testing us individually, alone." He started to pace in the middle of the hallway.

"Why that makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes... But why? It doesn't make any sense, this has never happened before."

"He's up to something. I don't like it Sai'x. I don't like it at all." This bothers me. Talk of returning hearts, "training", testing an individual's skills. It's all for desire.

I closed my eyes and leaned up against the wall. The thoughts making me feel ill... I slid down in slowly. "...Zexion...?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? Did you push yourself to far?"

"No, I'm just over-thinking things." Wait. That's not right. "I mean... I..." I shook my head.

"...Zexion." I heard the "worried" tone in his voice.

"I don't even know what I was going to say anymore..." I opened my eyes again.

Sai'x let out a sigh. "...This is bad... this is very, very bad."

"I have to do something about this Sai'x..."

"We have to. You can't do this alone. Not like this Zexion..." Seven sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. We sat there like that for a long time, weary of the future...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Welp. I'll just update this every once in a while. Because scheduling things is not working out too well for me.  
****I've been in a bit of a lull as to how to continue. OTL  
****I'll get there.  
****Slowly but surely.  
So how about those hybrid Heartless/Nobody things I put in the for sake of possible use later?**


End file.
